


Always and Forever

by haksolffy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Clumsiness, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family History, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Killing, Psychopaths In Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksolffy/pseuds/haksolffy
Summary: What if Niklaus found his soulmate first, what is going to happen to the Mikaelsons? What if the Swan families is not the families that we have known before?What if Bella have a triplets and her families are meant to be with the Mikaelsons? This story are crossover of Twilight/TVD/ TO, I never watch TVD & TO and English is not my 1st language. This is my 1st attempt to write





	1. Description

_ Maria _

 

"No matter what decision, I will always be by your side. Even if you choose wrongly, I will be there to make sure you choose a better decision, Niklaus. I will always and forever be there for you"

 

"Do not worry Niklaus...I trust in you..I will always trust in you, well I might ask if anything happened. But never doubt on me when I say I trust in you"

 

"You cannot be with someone for an eternity if you do not live for an eternity"

 

"Nik, look at me. I will love you my fiance, always and forever"

 

 

 

 

_A/N: this is my first book, English is not my first language sorry if my grammar and vocabulary is wrong. to be honest i never read or even watch TVD and TO, while for the TWILIGHT I vaguely remember. So I must say that the plot is mine and perhaps there is TVD , TO and TWILIGHT plot which I don't know. In this story I make Bella have a triplet plus I'm using Rose Leslie as Bella and the triplet, hope u guys don't mind OC is mine (SLOW UPDATE)_


	2. Epigraph

_" A few days without you and I completely lost my mind, with a thousand years without you. I have lost my humanity . But now I will never let you go, ever again my beautiful fiance. You are my salvation"-Niklaus_

 

_"I look at you, and I just love you, and it terrifies me. It terrifies me that I will losing you again my love, it terrifies me that this is just a dream"-Maria_

 

_"Our together is forever" - Maria & Niklaus_

 

_"I can't be with you, you should be without me" - Alex_

 

_"Why?"- Elijah_

 

_"I don't have a heart, that's why"- Alex_

 

_"Why you always keep those ridiculous walls of your's"-Nathan_

 

_"Because I don't want to show how weak I am" - Rebekah_

 

_"You never weak to me, I wish for you to show the real you. Let me see and care for you. I will never let you being hurt unless you hurt my family" - Nathan_

 

_"Why you never look at me darling, did I offend you or something?"-Kol_

 

_"No you didn't, if you wish for me to look at you. Then be true to yourself Kol, I can see in your eyes that you never true to yourself. You may lie to others, but you can't lie to me and to The Swans"- Alexandria/Ria_

_"You free, you have no idea how much I love to hold you in my arms"-Henrik_

 

_"And you have no idea on how much I have been waiting for that moment" - Isabella/Bella_

 

_"We should not be here, we should not even exist"- Finn_

 

_"Don't be such an idiot, just because you're an Original your fault it to what you are. You didn't become what you are right now because of your choice. It is not your fault at all, you been raised by that monster, but I know in my heart that you will not become like that. I will always be there for you"- Leah_

 

_"It's my fault, I should not came here. She will haunt you" - Freya_

 

_"No, it's not your fault. We will stick together no matter what and I love you, I'm not afraid if she haunt me, what I'm afraid is that I can't protect you and I will do whatever I can to protect you" - Seth_

 

_" I want to be a nice person, but everyone is just so stupid" -Nathan, Alex, Ria, Bella & Kol_

 

_"Nobody mess with our families and live" - The Swans & The Mikaelsons_

 

_"Couple that fart together, stay together" - Alex & Embry_

 

_"It always the silent one" - Paul & Jared_

 


	3. Chapter 1

"Ugh that is quite hard landing". Maria look around, afraid that someone saw her. After all she came back to past, to change few things and she glad that she knew how to defend herself.

 

Yuki have told her what happen to Mikaelson families, and she come back to past to change everything. Yuki, Maria grandmother knows that Ayana the witch have done something to Mikaelson wife, Eshter and her husband. Not only that, she also know what happen to Niklaus and Tatia. Because of that, she send her granddaughter, Maria to change the outcome.

 

Right after Maria about to leave from wood, she heard a voice. She walked slowly in shadow, she know's that there is werewolves around the wood and she didn't want to risk herself be killed before she's done with her mission. As a ' **keeper** ' and granddaughter to a powerful _Miko_ , she been allow to return to past. But with a consequence which she will think about later. She didn't know why the name of Niklaus and Mikaelson families intrigued her.

 

To her surprise the voice that getting closer is the voice of Henrik and Niklaus, Henrik keep urging Niklaus to be hurried so they can watch a werewolves turn into human back. Right after Maria hear those words, she didn't wait long and keep following them.

 

About few minutes, she can senses a werewolves on their way, she have to protect them. The boys been surprise by a werewolves, Niklaus try to protect Henrik but there is to many of it. He can tell that he can't protect his little brother, but to his surprise a girl jump right infront of him and protect him and his little brother.

 

* * *

 

A beautiful girl with coffee colour hair with an auburn colour at the tip of her hair and beautiful ice blue eyes which almost turn white. A pale snow white skin, a lush pink lips, a heart shape face and her hair fall to her knee like a waterfall. Never in his life saw such beautiful and prettier such as her. He can tell that she is his soulmate. He woke up from his dreaming state when he hear she shout at him. Even her voice sound so velvet and melodic. He don't mind to hear her shout everyday if he can hear her melodic voices.

 

"Go, save your brother! Do not look back! The werewolves is to many for you to handle. Go!" Maria shove Niklaus away, so he can save Henrik. She barked to Niklaus and Henrik to run as fast as they can. Right after the both of them far from hearing. She turn and look the the werewolves, her command is strong and malice.

 

" **I dare you not to follow the boys, or you will pay your consequence. I will not show any compassion if you touch people of this villages..** " Right before she finish her sentence, she felt pain that she never felt. She look over her torso and shoulder, she saw a big gash from her right shoulder blade cross to her left waist. The pain is to much but she will not show them the pain that they affect to her.

 

Maria bite inside her cheek and look at the werewolves straight to they eyes. She can hear they whimpering, it show that she have much power to them, as she is ' **The Keeper** '. With only one swing of her hand, there is two body of werewolves on the ground. She not like any ' **Keeper** ' who wait to be save, she know how to protect herself. Yuki have taught her a few self-defense, but Maria expand her self-defense and combine with dancing, the result of the combination become such deadly.

 

* * *

 

Niklaus and Henrik ran into their house and woke everyone up. Mickael furious for what his sons have done, but Niklaus beg his families to save Maria, since Maria have saved them and she's been left alone in there. Niklaus explain everything to his families include when Maria shove them to run and left her.

 

Right after Niklaus done with his explanation, the male Mikaelsons ran into the wood. Niklaus found Maria stand while she's still holding her twin sword, he's so happy to see her still standing. But that happy face fell when Maria collapse, the Mikaelsons shock to what they saw. A few werewolves have died, Niklaus ran to Maria and he been horrify by Maria wounds. It cross from her right shoulder blade cross to her left waist.

 

The Mikaelsons gone pale when they saw how big the wound are. But that didn't stop Niklaus. He lift Maria in bridal style, he will never let her die, Kol pick Maria twin sword, while Mickael, Elijah and Finn defend Niklaus, the girl and Kol from harm. Niklaus slam the door open, he hear a few gasp when he lay Maria down to his bed. Eshter and Rebekah feel sorry for the unknown girl. But still help her. While Henrik keep blaming himself for what he have done, Elijah, Finn and Kol reassure him that it's not his fault and they sure the unknown girl will be save.

 

Niklaus didn't hear anything what his other brothers said. He never left the unknown girl, he can feel that she is what he need and not Tatia. He never felt like this, not even with Tatia, he felt that he need to protect her and she is something that he can feel so saves and call her _home_.

 

Rebekah and Eshter try to assure Niklaus to leave his room so they can check on Maria, but then he hear Rebekah gasp and a broken glass. Most all of the Mikaelsons run to Niklaus room, they gasps when they saw the wound that came from werewolves been fuse by itself, it left a pink scars to the unknown girl. Niklaus frown, yet happy when he saw his soulmate no longer in bad shape, but he still worried, for he did not know when she will wake up.


	4. Chapter 2

Two day's has passed, Niklaus never left her side. He only left to eat and took a bath. Henrik gave a flower to Maria and keep repeating his sorry. Niklaus never stop draw and paint a picture of Maria, he wish for her to woke up fast. His heart ache to see that beautiful pale blue eyes of her and to hear her beautiful velvet voices.

 

On that night, most of Mikaelson's family is on table having a dinner. On that time Eshter interject. "The spirit have spoken". The Mikaelsons look over her, Niklaus still play with his food, worried for his soul. "What the spirit have spoken, love?" Mickael look worried for his wife.

 

"It seems the girl in Niklaus room is a 'Keeper' and a granddaughter of my friend". Niklaus look over his mother when he hear that the girl, the love of his life is a 'Keeper'. "What is 'Keeper', mother?" Henrik and Kol asked in unison. Even Elijah, Finn and Rebekah fround, Niklaus wish to know what it mean, after all the girl is his soul.

 

"'Keeper' is known as a protector of The Other Side and Underworld. She balance it both. She's not only protector but also a guardian. Every one thousand years, a 'Keeper' will be born. Her blood alone is enough to make any supernatural being crave but a virgin 'Keeper' enough to make any supernatural much more stronger than ever. But if she's been killed, both The Other Side and Underworld will be jeopardized. Not only that, the girl in there is granddaughter of my friend, she's a great witch, shaman, half-demon too, not only that she is Niklaus soulmate." Niklaus forks fall when he heard what Eshter said.

 

The girl is his soul and she have a big role to this world, he didn't know whether to be happy or not. "Wow brother, that mean you don't have to flirt with that Tatia again" Rebekah interject with amusement. "I'm happy that you have found your soul Niklaus" Finn patted Niklaus shoulder. "Good, that mean you're no longer think about screwing that bitch" Kol tease Niklaus, which make Niklause scowled at him. "Then, can I call her sister?" Henrik look happy.

 

Eshter and Mickael happy when they saw her, but suddenly Eshter froze and sigh. "What is wrong my love?" Mickael rub Eshter back, worried for his wife. Eshter rub her forehead and look at everyone in dining table. "My friend gave me a warning." It make everyone worried, what kind of warning that their mother receive. "The girl, she is oblivious regarding of 'relationship'. So many people try to court her but she's to oblivious to see it. My advice to you Niklaus is please be patience." This make Niklaus blink vigorously, never thought that his soulmate will be that oblivious, and he start to laugh hard.

 

"It's okay mother, I will be patience, I want to make her feel save, protect her and I want to make her happy too." Niklaus start to fall to an unknown girl. Rebekah excuse herself to check on the girl, she startled when she saw the unknown girl open her eyes.

 

"Mother, the girl woke up!" Rebekah yell from the room, make the Mikaelsons ran to her. Niklaus sat next to her and help her to raise from bed. As Maria open her eyes, she startled with so many eyes look over her, but when she saw Niklaus and Henrik, she start apologize vigorously. It cause all of them laughed at her regarding her attic, she so different from the girl that they ever seen in the village.

 

"You woke up dear, your grandmother so worried when she heard what happen to you." Eshter sat on her left bed and stroked her hair. It make Maria froze, she didn't mean to make everyone worried, again she keep apologizing for what happen.

 

"It is okay love, you save the both of us. You don't have to keep apologizing, it should be us." Niklaus reply and stroked her cheek. Those action make Maria blush, as no one ever done that to her except her family member.

 

* * *

 

Niklaus been struck something that he never felt in his whole life, indeed he is fall in love to her, infact he fall in love hard to her. To be honest, Tatia indeed beautiful but this girl who is right infront of him could easily put Tatia and other girls to shame. Not only that her attic and demeanor also different from the girl in this villages.

 

The girl keep on apologizing, keep bowing when she apologizing, the way her hair fall and how she blushing. For Niklaus, she is beautiful and cute too. He love to see her blush deep red, never he saw a girl like her

 

 

 

**A/N: yeah Maria is woke up already, sorry if there is something wrong with my grammar and vocab. As I told you that english is not my primary language, sorry it will be slow update as usual.**


	5. Chapter 3

  
"What is your name sweetheart?" Maria startled when she's busy keep apologizing to the Mikaelsons. If Eshter didn't interrupt, she would still keep on apologizing to them. "Oh dear, that is quite rude of me. My name is Maria Evengeline Rose Swan, you may call me whatever you like" she bowed and gave them a gentle smile.

 

"Maria, my name is Eshter and the one is holding your hand is Niklaus" Eshter introduce everyone in the house, but when Maria look over at Niklaus, she saw how he look at her. It as if he just saw the sun for the first time. Maria don't quite understand as she's so clueless regarding of 'relationship'. When she saw him smile sweetly to her, she reply the same thing and tilt her head, but she's never complain when Niklaus holding her hand. Infact it felt so right.

 

"Tell me Maria, why are you here? Yuki will not send her beautiful granddaughter just to say hello" Maria blink vigorously, never she thought that her grandmother know Eshter. "I came here for a reason, **obachan** ( _grandmother_ ) said there will be a war and something will happen in near future. She send me here to give you a warning. But I will not say anything to anyone else...I do not want to cause any trouble and it might be for the best.." Maria blush and start to hide her face to her palm, it making the Mikaelsons chuckle.

 

They know from her attic and demeanor, she's a shy and polite girl. But when something or someone provoke her, she can be quite deadly. Eshter start to love her, she know her friend will not send her granddaughter without any reason and she know her friend wish for Eshter to amend for what she have done to her 3rd son, Niklaus. She know that Niklaus should not be feel like someone unloved.

 

"So that mean only mother would know the reason of your presence with us?" Rebekah asked

 

"I don't like it..But your cute..your attic and demeanor so different too" She said while look at Maria and Klaus.

 

"Thank you, but it might also the best.. I do not want you to act differently towards someone just because you learn of this person actions. Actions which I am here to prevent it from happening. It could make things completely different or perhaps worse" Maria explain with seriousness but again broke down with deep shade of red. Niklaus found it beautiful and cute, never he saw someone can blush so much like her.

 

"It's okay Rebekah, she is very wise for not telling others" Eshter smiled softly, already liking Maria.

 

"Err...Umm..th..thank you" Maria blush deep red. They all smiled and chuckle on how easy of her to get blush.

 

"You must be tired, after all you still need to rest, even though the wound is heal but you still need to rest" Niklaus still feel guilty for what happen to her 3 days ago. Maria can see a guilty in his eyes, she caress to Niklaus cheek and look over him lovingly. " I am not tired, please do not feel guilty. It is not your fault, I am the one who wish to save the both of you. I will never let you been hurt" Maria kiss over Niklaus forehead and look lovingly to him, she never wish him to feel lonely and betrayed. She can senses that Niklaus one day will be someone important in her life.

 

"Mother, can I stay here with Maria?" Niklaus asked with hoping that his mother will allow him to stay with his soul mate. This make Maria blush harder. "Are you okay with this my dear? I can ask Rebekah sleep here with you" Eshter worried for her daughter-in-law to be hurt, after all the scars is to big and it's from werewolves.

 

"Err..yeah I am okay with it..I think" Niklaus chuckle when he saw how red Maria face are. "Don't worry love, I will not do anything that you don't like" Niklaus whisper to Maria ears, and kiss her cheek. It make Maria jerk away from Niklaus and hold her cheek and start to blush deeper.

 

"Okay you may sleep with her, but only sleep you got it Niklaus" Those comment made both Maria and Niklaus blush while the others chuckle. Henrik cast his look downward and it make Maria worried. "What is wrong Henrik? Are you not well?" Maria getting curious and worried over Henrik. Henrik only shook his head and start saying sorry for what he have done and promise will never done it. It cause Henrik cry, he even felt guilty for what he have done.

 

Maria only smile and start cradle over Henrik, she hum a little lullaby to Henrik. She let Henrik cry all over her, as she hum lullaby for Henrik and rock him back and forth slowly, the Mikaelsons saw that the girl will one day will become a good mother. It only make the Mikaelsons love her more, Niklaus love for Maria getting bigger when he saw Maria cradle and hum for Henrik till he fall asleep. He can saw a future that he wish to build with her. A beautiful future.

 

Right after Henrik fall asleep, Mickael took Henrik from Maria, before the others return, Maria gave them an advice to not trust on Ayana, before she start yawning. Niklaus tuck Maria with blanket and caress her cheek. He hold Maria closer to his chest and inhale her lavender and morning dawn scent. He wonder, why his senses of smells getting stronger than ever.

 

* * *

 

 

Maria woke up much early, to her surprise she's in Niklaus arm, remember in an instant where and why she was here. She let go Niklaus hug and rise slowly, she don't want to woke up Niklaus, after all it is still early, even the rooster didn't make any sound yet

 

Maria caress Niklaus cheek, she look over the window and open it slowly, so it wont make any sound. The air of dawn always calm her, she start to sing in japanese with full of love, sadness and sorrow.

 

Romanji  
=======

_Kage wa nakunatte tamerawanakunatta_   
_Dare mo inakunatte tamerawanakunatta_

_Taemanaku chitte tamerawanakunatta_   
_Kui wo fukaku utte tamerawanakutta_

_Ai suru kimi dake_   
_Yume no naka made oikakeru_   
_Haru no nioi ni damasarete demo ai ni iku_   
_Yakusoku suru_   
_Yakusoku suru_

_Hidamari ni itatte mou atatakunai ya_   
_Dare mo inakunatte hajimete wakatta_

_Ai suru kimi dake_   
_Yume no naka de mo mamoritai_   
_Doko ka no kuni de dareka korosaretemo_   
_Ai ni iku yakusoku suru_   
_Hontou ka yo hontou kayo_   
_Hontou wa kimi mo mamorenai_   
_Doko ka no kuni de kimi ga korosaretemo_   
_Okashikunai_   
_Aa furou suru_

_Sore demo kimi dake_   
_kimi no koto dake miteitai_   
_Konna karada ja monotarinai kedo_   
_Ai ni iku yakusoku suru_

_Ai suru kimi dake_   
_Hontou wa kimi wo miteitai_   
_Dore dake zurukute mo_   
_Dore dake kobomou to mo_   
_Ai ni iku yakusoku suru_   
_Yakusoku suru_

 

Translation  
===========

_The shadows disappeared and my hesitation disappeared with them_   
_Everybody disappeared and my hesitation disappeared with them_

_Every flower fell and my hesitation disappeared with them_   
_I drove a stake deep and with that my hesitation disappeared_

_I love you, only you_   
_I chase you even in my dreams_   
_Even if I'm just being deceived by the scent of the sun I'll go to you,_   
_I promise_   
_I promise_

_Even though I'm in a sunny spot It's not warm anymore_   
_When everyone disappeared I realised for the first time_

_I love you, only you_   
_I want to protect you even in my dreams_   
_Even if someone in some country is killed_   
_I'll go to you, I promise_   
_Is it true? Is it true?_   
_The truth is, I can't protect you_   
_I wouldn't be surprised if someone in some country is killed_   
_Ah, I wander around_

_Even so, only you_   
_You’re the only thing I want to see_   
_This body isn' t enough_   
_But I'll go to you, I promise_   
_I love you, only you_   
_The truth is, I want to see you_   
_No matter how unfair you are_   
_No matter how much you try to resist_   
_I'll go to you,_   
_I promise_   
_I promise_

 

Maria didn't know that Niklaus already woke up and hear her sing, somehow from the song, he can tell that the song is about love, sadness and sorrow, even though he can't understand the language. Yet he wonder how she can understand what they spoke. Again he hear her sang, another sad song. He wish to know what make she felt so sad.

 

Romanji  
=======

_daijoubu daijoubu_   
_odokete miseru boku wa_   
_chiisana saakasu no_   
_na mo naki piero_

_manmarui otsuki-sama mitai na_   
_booru no ue baransu wo totte_   
_hade ni korondari shichatte_   
_warawareru no ga boku no shigoto_

_kyakuseki ni naiteru kimi wo mitsuketa_   
_sonna kanashii kao wa shinaide yo_   
_papa mo mama mo shiranai_   
_kimi no namida ni boku wa kizuita_   
_nugutte agenakucha_

_"daijoubu, daijoubu_   
_itaku mo kayuku mo nainda yo_   
_kimi ga waratte kureru nara"_

_daijoubu, daijoubu_   
_buzama ni korobu boku wa_   
_chiisana saakasu no_   
_tamanori piero_

_nakiyamanai kimi ga iunda_   
_"anata no uso ga kanashii no" tte_   
_"uso nante hitotsu mo tsuitenai yo"_   
_sono kotoba ni mata nakidashita_

_"kyakuseki ni misenai kamen no shita no_   
_anata ga kakushita sugao wo misete_   
_kega shita toki itai tte_   
_tsurai toki wa wameite_   
_hazukashii koto wa nain dakara_   
_daijoubu, daijoubu_   
_umaku waraenakute iinda yo_   
_mou ni-do to uso wo tsukenai you ni_   
_daijoubu, daijoubu_   
_koraetari shinakute iinda yo_   
_watashi mo issho ni naite ageru"_

_daijoubu daijoubu_   
_kimi ga mitsukete kureta_   
_wasurekaketeta boku no kao_

_"daijoubu, daijoubu"_   
_sore wa marude mahou no you da_   
_hora usotsuki piero wa_   
_mou kiete inaku natta_

 

 

Translation  
===========

_I'ts alright it's alright_   
_I'm the one playing fool for you_   
_I'm this insignificant_   
_small circus Pierrot_

_Perfectly round just like the moon_   
_I keep balance on top of a great big ball_   
_even if i fall i'll do it nicely_   
_for it's my job to make you smile so happily_   
_I saw you in the crowd why are you so sad?_   
_I can tell by your tears that something must be wrong_   
_even if your mom and dad don't see it_   
_i cant just stay there don't believe it_   
_I just have to wipe them away_

_It's alright It's alright_   
_I feel no pain nor discomfort_   
_if you would just laugh for me i will be ok_   
_It's alright it's alright_   
_I'm the one falling clumsily_   
_balancing on a ball_   
_small circus peirrot_

_You paused from crying then you tried to tell me_   
_You know that your lies are quite saddening_   
_But i havent told a single lie_   
_and at those words you stop and then you start to cry_

_You dont show it to the crowd whats under that mask_   
_Please let me see the face that you were hiding from me_   
_When you are hurt be in pain_   
_When it is hard start screaming_   
_Theres nothing to be ashamed about_

_it's alright it's alright_   
_It doesn't matter if you laugh it right_   
_So that you'll never lie again,never ever_   
_It's alright it's alright_   
_It doesn't matter if you cant stand it_   
_I will cry along with you don't be afraid_   
_It's alright it's alright_   
_Your the one who found it for me_   
_My own face i hid away i almost forgot_   
_It's alright it's alright_   
_It's almost like it was just magic_   
_Look the lying pierrot_   
_Has now passed to a new life_

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the rooster crowing, Maria stop her singing, a smile spread to her face. How she love this way, a peaceful morning, it was quite nice change too. She woke up, still let Niklaus asleep, thus did a quick clean to herself. She stare over her scars, but it never bother her. She got dressed and about to joined the others in the family room.

 

Before she's about to leave from the room, Niklaus woke up and asked for Maria to wait for him, so they can go together and have a breakfast. Right after he finish, he try to talk to Maria but he to shy to talk to her, since Maria is so different than him. Maria always polite, graceful but he can see sometimes she quite the stubborn too but he still like it.

 

When they arrive at living room, the others look over Maria and Niklaus with each of them look at the pair with awe on how cute pair they are.

 

"Good morning Maria, and you too Niklaus" they all said in a perfect chorus that made Maria smile, it make Kol smile with mischievous. "Nik didn't do anything to you right?" Kol grin when he saw both couple blush. "Good morning everyone, emm..he did not do anything to me" Everyone in the living room chuckled when they saw how red Maria face are. Her face getting more redder when Niklaus prepared her plate next to him.

 

"You know, you have quite beautiful voices, so melodic, harmonious and comforting" Niklaus said as he started to eat his own food and look at her with they eyes of someone fall in love deeply.

 

"Wait, you can sing?" Rebekah look excited when Niklaus comment about Maria voices.

 

"Can we hear it?" Henrik and Kol asked in unison, it make Maria blush as she never sing right infront of people.

 

"Yuki said that your a good singer, but the reaction of your sweety. It seems that you never sang around people. Am I right?" Eshter love to see her daughter-in-law to be blush, even though she and Yuki always fight with each other but they still love each other just like a siblings.

 

"Yes I am not use to sing infront of peoples but I guess I can do some exceptional over here...I guess" Maria mumble the last part softly so no one can hear it. But she didn't know that Niklaus can hear it. Everyone nod when Maria gave her words.

 

"Okay, honey may I know why you here? Yuki didn't tell me anything specific. I wish she will warned me first" Eshter scoff whenever Yuki gave a puzzle like hint. Maria giggle when she saw Eshter scoff, Eshter can be playful with Yuki, after all they befriend for more than thousand years already.

 

Everyone in the room look at Maria as if she have grow 3 heads. Never in their life heard such an innocent giggle like her. "You just what **obachan** said, both of you is a bit childish sometimes. But the reason I am here, is to prevent the bad thing from happen" The giggle subside and Maria voice turn into serious, which make the Mikaelsons family turn quite. Never they though a sweet little girl like her can turn into such a serious.

 

"Why? Were thing that bad?" Henrik asked.

 

"Things are much...worse than you can imagine..but I cannot blame the one responsible for it.. He has been abused by his father when he wa human and then betrayed by his mother. Blame for simply existing, for something that he had no control over..Then he grew scared of his loved ones abandoning him because his parents betrayal had scared him forever" Maria said and cast her look over her plate.

 

"You're not mad at him for being the cause that you are here?" Mickael asked shocked. Maria on the other hand didn't mad at all as it is her job to recorrect back.

 

"I do not know , as this this is my job to correct it back. But I am not here to stop him from existing, I am here to make sure that he will never be a monster. I cannot blame him for wanting to survive when everyone have betrayed him, he need to be know that he been loved and cared. I will make sure that he never forgets how to love and trust people" Maria explain, and show them the kindness in her eyes of how sincere she is.

 

"Who is it? Do we know him?" Rebekah asked eagerly for more as Henrik and Kol looked both just as eager.

 

"Are you sure you really want to know? Knowing that right now, he is a normal boy, nice, full of life and love to give. Knowing that you might start treating him differently without knowing it and cause him to become maybe worst that he was going to be?" Maria asked nicely, but even they wish to know, Maria will never let them know no matter what the cost.

 

"I guess not.." Rebekah answered as Niklaus smile to Maria and holding her hand and caress her hand with his thumb.

 

As they finish their breakfast, Maria help Rebekah with cleaning, even Eshter said that Rebekah can do it, but Maria refuses and keep helping Rebekah. right after she finish helping, Eshter remind her sons to help Mickael, which make Niklaus torn between following his mother and Maria or going about his usual business, until Finn drag him out from the house. Kol laugh at Niklaus and Finn, it only make Maria look at them with confused look.

 

When both Maria and Eshter leave from the house, Eshter ask her daughter to tend the garden. Then Maria heard what Finn said to Niklaus.

 

"Come on brother, you will be able to spend some time with Maria, infact you slept next to her last night" Finn drag Niklaus by arms and rolled his eyes. Which make Maria blush, the two of them didn't saw her.

 

"Don't act like you don't want to spend your whole day with Sage!" Kol retorted smugly, which make Maria titl her head as to not know who is this Sage is, but suddenly she saw a vision of a red hair women and Finn shared their kiss together. Right after the vision end, she start smiling, she will make sure the both of them together.

 

"Niklaus, you promised the Petrova's that you would go and help them bring their new horse in, don't forget to go after you're done with your father" Maria froze when she heard the Petrovas, Niklaus saw Maria froze and he can saw how sad Maria are. He no longer saw the Petrovas the same when he saw her on that night. Niklaus let go of Finn hand from his clothes and ran to Maria. He hold both Maria shoulder and start to cup her face. "Don't worry, sweet Maria. I only have my eyes on you" Niklaus said to Maria and kiss her forehead, which make her blush so hard.

 

Eshter smiled softly and usher Maria to her hut. If Maria will be her daughter-in-law, then she will welcome her with an open arms. She can see a bright future for Maria and Niklaus

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 4

Maria follow Eshter to her hut where she used her magic. Right after they enter, Eshter burn the sage and place at every corner of the hut. Once the sage is burn, Eshter and Maria discuss about why she's been send by her grandmother to warn her friend and regarding of future.

 

"Was Niklaus the monster you have been talking about earlier?" It gave Eshter a big shocked, her own soulmate came to warn her, oh what she have done. She will make sure to ask Niklaus to return the necklace and let her own son do his choices.

 

"Yes, but it is his right to know about his gen, and I do not protest for him being a hybrid. I accept his dark side and everything about him. But it is not your right to curse him" Maria voice a little bit edgy but she remain calm. She can see Eshter startled to hear her voice a little bit edgy.

 

Eshter receive a vision and what startled her, is that the vision she receive is coming from Maria. Maria have show her what happen on the time period where she live and what Mickael have done. Tears stream down, Eshter can't take it anymore when a sob broke out. She will make sure those things will not happen. She have to confront with Mickael and everything.

 

* * *

  

 

"What are you thinking brother?" Elijah looked at Niklaus with curiously.

 

"Nothing brother, just thinking of Maria and I thought I will end it with Tatia. I have found the one who will truly love me" Niklaus look at Elijah and smile widely to ears. Never he thought he would found a soulmate.

 

Elijah startled by Niklaus confession, he always get jealous of Nik and Tatia, he knew that Tatia with Niklaus, but he always thought that one day she will realize and be with him. He never thought that Maria will change Nik and his soulmate. Not only that, Maria is so innocent when it come to a man.

 

"I'm happy for you, but like mother said, you have to be a lot of patience with Maria, the look from her, I can tell she don't know anything about love. Well then brother let's help Finn" Elijah stand up and pull Nik up from the log that they sit. They run to Finn to help him to build house for him and Sage.

 

* * *

 

 

When Maria done with warning that she gave to Eshter regarding of what she and what Mickael have done to Niklaus in the future, she gave another warning not to trust on Ayana, as she know that Ayana wished to use her for something not good. Which will impact in the future. Maria also gave a warning regarding of doppelganger on how the blood was used to change her children, regarding of the curse and everything.

 

It make Eshter heartbroken, she love her child's, she's ashamed of herself for what she have done to her child and especially to Niklaus. She vow to tell the truth and will make sure that she will not curse her child. She will take the necklace back and replace the curse she sat in the necklace. 

 

Yet somehow she felt a bit mischief. She have been contact with Yuki regarding of her granddaughter Maria and her son Niklaus. Both women agree to make the necklace that Niklaus wore and become a compass for Niklaus to search for Maria when she return back to future.   

 

* * *

 

 

Maria found her way quite easily back to the house and went directly to Rebekah. They have been chattering and laughing while picking some vegetables to eat. As they got everything for dinner, both of them return back home with laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

As the boys skinning the deer, Maria and Rebekah clean the vegetables. Rebekah saw that Maria keep staring at the boys with amusement, but when she saw blood at Niklaus hand, it make her shudder.  

 

"What's wrong Maria?" The boys look at Maria and Rebekah when she asked the question. Niklaus saw Maria's pale face and look down at the deer.

 

"You don't like see blood, love?" Niklaus asked softly to Maria, he love see Maria, as she never hide any emotions and somehow he can read her like an open book. Is this how a soulmate should feel.

 

"Eh? Oh no, not at all. I just..that...I never saw someone skin an animal. I am a bit of curious, I only ever skin a fish, other than that, Obachan, Alex, Nathan and Ria not allow me to do it" Maria explain to them. It make Niklaus jealous as to who is Alex and Nathan are.

 

"Who is Alex, Nathan and Ria?" Kol and Henrik asked with curiousity.

 

"A suitor maybe?" Elijah asked with small smile, while Finn smirk at Niklaus, he can senses that his brother getting jealous after he heard the word of 'suitor'.

 

Maria gasps when Elijah said that the three of them a suitor, she shake her head vigorously right after she saw Niklaus eyes blazing with jealousy.

 

"No, not at all, Nathan and Alex is someone that I save. Well Ria is one of my triplet. I am the elder, Ria is the second, her name is Alexandria Roselien Swan and the third is Isabella Marie Swan" Maria spoke slowly on Bella name, which make the Mikaelsons weird as to why she not speak with her cheery voice on Bella name.

 

"Did you say you save that Nathan and Alex? Wow, you must be a superhero Maria! But what you save them from?" Henrik said which make Eshter hit her younger sons in the head. But all the Mikaelson wish to know what Maria save those two boys from. Maria smile softly, they didn't know that Maria can read they thoughts.

 

Maria explain on who Alex and Nathan, save them from what and everything that happen to the both of them, which make the Mikaelsons grow anger. But never Maria thought that her encounter with Alex and Nathan, and the stories she told to the Mikaelsons change Mickael for life.

 

* * *

 

 

"I never thought there the parents will sacrifice they own child to a  **Satan.** It is inhuman!" Elijah so mad when he heard Maria's stories, never in his life meet that kind of person but he also proud to Maria as she willing to save both of siblings through they life.

 

"Poor Alex, she could live a beautiful life. She lost so much" Rebekah never thought that such a child will lose so many emotions, yet she proud that Maria willing to teach Alex an emotions.

 

"If I meet the parents. I will kill them, Alex just a child. Nobody is perfect in this world!" Niklaus try to gather his anger, but he never thought his statement can make Eshter sway, and it make her talk with Maria this morning become more clear. She will talk with Mickael after this.

 

Niklaus so proud of Maria, she's willing to help those two siblings without asking for anything in return, not only that he also proud on how she capture anyone heart.

 

"By the way, how old are they when you save them?" Kol asked, amuse as her sister-in-law to be not just strong but also kind hearted.

 

"If I am not mistaken her age is at 8 while Nathan is same age of me" Maria curios as to why they ask about age. She wonder where it go to.

 

"How old are you now Maria?" Finn ask and gave a wink to Niklaus, which make Niklaus anxious, he wish to know her age but to scared to ask.

 

"I am 11 years old" Maria look at everyone face right after she told them her age. She wonder why everyone look at her with they bulge eyes, but she ignored it, perhaps they thought how young she is.

 

* * *

 

   

While everyone having a dinner, Rebekah asked her on how she could speak viking and ask regarding languages that she being using at future.

 

"I love to learn languages, I have learn few old languages which include yours too. At future, I am using 2 languages, English and Japanese, but I do learn quite a lot of languages" Maria explain to Rebekah, it make the Mikaelsons more proud of her. She's not only strong will, beautiful, cute but she also smart.

 

"Maria can you tell us about your siblings, is the both of your sisters like us?" Henrik getting interest to know about Maria siblings. Maria didn't know not just Henrik wish to know but the whole Mikaelsons wish to know.

 

Maria told them about her 2nd sister which right now she's been travelling to whole wide world, where she is the sponsor to her 2nd sister in her extreme game and the motorcross game. But when the both of them together, they can be quite the mischief duo and how hard it is to control the two of them. But when Mickael ask about Bell, Maria become hesitate, Eshter saw the hurt in Maria eyes.

 

"Okay kids bed time, we can continue this another time. It's getting late now" Maria saw what Eshter trying to do, she slowly thanking her for helping her.


End file.
